


Trust in dreams

by Zamia



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: (Less than 500 words is a drabble... No?), ... ??? Kinda ? Idk, ... And I did it again, ... Oh right and it's a, But I kinda wanna share it, Drabble, Fix-It, I need to stop adding dots at the end of my tags., It's a continuation of sort., Like right after the scene on the airship's deck., Literally the easiest fix-it scenario possible, Not Beta Read, Oh and it takes place RIGHT at the end of the game., Overuse of italics, So there it is !, This is just a word vomit kind of thing that I did in like 20mins at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamia/pseuds/Zamia
Summary: And then, they watch in amazement as the pyreflies all around them start to move as if they were dancing. Silhouettes emerge from the lights and Yuna stops mid-move, eyes on one of them for a few long seconds during which only the sound of the fragments of souls is heard.





	Trust in dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Trust in dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity.

And then, they watch in amazement as the pyreflies all around them start to move as if they were dancing, the small lights circling around the airship, one way then the other. A few minutes pass, and Yuna, still crying from losing Tidus, grips her staff and starts dancing one more time.

Right as the Summoner finishes the third turn in the Sending dance, half of the pyreflies come around her, under her, surround her, and then, _she is flying_. Silhouettes emerge from the lights and Yuna stops mid-move, eyes on one of them for a few long seconds during which only the sound of the fragments of souls is heard. And then, suddenly, the lights becomes brighter, shining harder, and the other half of them, the one not surrounding the young woman, goes up in an arc and down even faster, going into the sea.

Gasps can be heard from the Guardians still on the deck, as most of them rush to look at the sea and find that something is appearing there. Their fear disappear when they realize that a city, a real one, not like on and in Sin, is the apparition in the middle of the Spiran Sea, and one of them whispers almost like a prayer when they recognize what it is:

_« Zanarkand »_

At the exact same time, Yuna nods and starts dancing again, going higher, higher, _higher_. Her staff is high and the sun shining thru Nirvana is a sight to behold as much as the pyreflies dancing around her, even when most of them leave to the sky making the Summoner almost fall.

_« Yunie ! »_

The Al Bhed girl screams, running to the center of the deck but stopping when a hand, a _familiar_ one, grabs her cousin’s arm and steadies her. Soon, the rest of the body appears, and Rikku quickly whips her head back and watches in amazement as the pyreflies reform one body, two bodies, _three bodies._

The last few pyreflies surround the Summoner and her Guardian, _her lover_ , and together they fly back to the deck. Yuna is crying once again, but the smile on her face and the fact that she’s not the only one makes it an unimportant fact, as right now is a time of celebration.

  


The Fayths woke up and gave Spira their farewell gift, giving back what was lost and making a reality out of a thousand years old dream.

Not everyone was back, and this might not seem fair, but none of them really cared at that moment.

  


Dream Zanarkand was standing proud and real in the middle of the sea, right under them.

  
  


And their team was once again complete.

**Author's Note:**

> You have to dream before your dreams can come true.


End file.
